amor SK
by Silver-Lilly
Summary: Yu-Soldado-Yu-Gi-Oh la cuadrilla todo recieve la misma letra en el correo firmado por SK y no es Seto Kaiba. ¿Quién entonces es tan él? ¡Lea y descubra! ¡Por favor Revisión!Apesadumbrado si suena malo...


¡No hablo español que hablo inglés tan si esto no tiene ningún sentido entonces satisface me dice y uno de usted podría ayudarme quizá a fijarlo pero hasta entonces mí están utilizando un traductor en línea pero alguien satisface la revisión!!!!!  
  
~!@$%&*&%$#@!~   
  
Plata-Lilly: Hi todos mi nombre es Plata-Lilly o ' SL ' para el cortocircuito ^ _ ^ * los flashes de la muestra aplauden *   
  
Bakura y Ryou: * muy unenthusiastically * yay.  
  
Sl: el -_-;;; de los individuos del thanx de la ululación esto es de todos modos mi primer Yu-Soldado-Yu-Gi-Oh fic en esta cuenta   
  
Bakura: - va tan a aspirar mierda.  
  
Sl: ¡Cuál era ése?!  
  
Bakura: Dije   
  
Sl: * Saca el chainsaw *   
  
Bakura: ¡Oh Ra querido! O_o   
  
Ryou: Eso no era muy elegante. Ahora sea un buen rato de funcionarle saben.  
  
Bakura: * funcionamientos *   
  
Sl: ¡* persecuciones él * cuál la cogida es incorrecta con usted?!¿? ¡Ésa era mi línea de mierda y usted la sabía!!!  
  
Ryou: * sweatdrop * el dios ahora me toma. Conjeturo que los medios yo son doin pegado la negación estúpid. Grand¡No hablo español que hablo inglés tan si esto no tiene ningún sentido entonces satisface me dice y uno de usted podría ayudarme quizá a fijarlo pero hasta entonces mí están utilizando un traductor en línea pero alguien satisface la revisión!!!!!  
  
e...  
  
Ryou: La Astilla-Lilly no posee el Yu-Soldado-Yu-Gi-Oh o, agradece a dios. * Los estremecimientos que piensan de las consecuencias * ni ella posee cualquier cosa que ella tortura en esto fic.  
  
~!@$%&*&%$#@!~ buen Marik= Marik, Seto=Kaiba, Yami Marik= Malik buenos Bakura= Ryou, Yami Bakura = Bakura   
  
~!@$%&*&%$#@!cambio del ~ = de la escena (yo que dice algo que es de ninguna importancia) ¡La Demostración Del Juego Yu-Soldado-Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!!!!!! ~ del capítulo 1!¡  
  
@$%&*Marik, house*&%$#@ de Isis y de Malik!~   
  
Despertador: ¡cBbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: ¡cDado!!! * lo envía al reino de la sombra *   
  
Marik: ¡Hey despierte!!!!!!  
  
Malik: * en voz del whiney * déme mama de 5 más minutos que pongo deseo montar el potro.  
  
Marik: * saca la cámara de vídeo * hehehe. chantaje.  
  
Isis: ¡CAMBOS USTED CONSIGUEN SUS ASNOS ABAJO AQUÍ AHORA!!!!!!  
  
Malik: ¡* las caídas de la cama y ocultan detrás de las piernas de Marik * AH!!!! ¡CEL DEMONIO MALVADO DE LA AZADA!!!!!  
  
Marik: ¿What'd usted ahora ?   
  
Malik: Nada   
  
Marik: huh del uh....  
  
Malik: ¡realmente!!!!  
  
Marik: * va abajo *   
  
Malik: ¡* lo sigue * lo que lo hice no era yo!!!!! ....  
  
Marik: ...* el reír reservado *   
  
Ambos: * explosión fuera de reír * * Isis se cubre en pintura azul brillante *   
  
Malik: ¿What'd usted se pinta azul para? Isis: ¡No ! ¡Usted sabe que soy siempre primer en la cocina! ¡Cuando me fui a la cama ayer por la noche ' USTED ' * los puntos accusingly en Malik * ponga un cubo en la puerta tan cuando la abrí sucedería ' que ÉSTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Oh sí. se olvidó de ' combate eso. ^_^;;;;   
  
Marik: ¿* sweatdrop * hay cualquier cosa que usted deseó decirnos Isis? Isis: Yea. Tenemos una letra, los tres de nosotros, pero primero usted debe conseguir probablemente cambiado de su.. Uh.. ' mercancías el dormir.' * comienza a entrar la cocina * a propósito Malik, boxeadores lindos, nunca realicé cómo los buenos conejitos rosados miran en usted.   
  
Malik: * las miradas abajo, se ruborizan *   
  
Marik: * risas *   
  
Malik: ¡* mira para arriba * HEY!! ¡CPUESTO QUE LEJOS USTED RETRASO QUE COGE!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: ¡* sosteniendo la cámara de vídeo * MÁS BLAKMAIL!!!! ¡cMuahahaha!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: ¡cGrrrr!!! ¡Usted es apenas afortunado yo no es el que esta' con la cámara de vídeo!!!!! * los funcionamientos suben las escaleras *   
  
Marik: ¿huh?   
  
Malik: ¡Se olvidó de conseguir cambiado no ya!!  
  
Marik: * ¡De las miradas mierda del Oh abajo *!!!!  
  
Malik: ¡CTIGHTIE WHITIES!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡cHahaha!!!!!  
  
Marik: ¡* se ruboriza * PERVERTIDO!!!!  
  
Malik: ¡cMuahahaha!!!!!!!!  
  
* Los funcionamientos de Malik como Marik tiran encima de las escaleras *   
  
~!¡@$%&*Ryou y house*&%$#@ de Bakura!~ Cartero: * cuidadosamente poniendo el correo en ranura de la puerta * * la puerta se abre *   
  
Ryou: Puedo tomar eso.  
  
Cartero: ¡cAh!!!!!!!!! ¡CNO USTED OTRA VEZ!!!!!!!! * los gritos y los funcionamientos lejos, Ryou cierran la puerta *   
  
Ryou: Qué el infierno... ¡cBakura!  
  
Bakura: ¿* tono sarcástico * usted gritó oh el poderoso?   
  
Ryou: ¡Qué usted hizo al cartero?!  
  
Bakura: ¿Los whosats? Ryou: ¡El Cartero!  
  
Bakura: ..¿uh?   
  
Ryou: Él trae el papel dentro de pequeños sobres.  
  
Bakura: ...¡Oh!!!! ¡Usted significa a individuo que perseguí con un arma del paintball! no . No hizo nuttin a él.  
  
Ryou: ¡cArgh!!!!!! ¡Where'd usted consigue un arma del paintball de todos modos?!  
  
Bakura: Lo pedí prestado de Marik.. ¡Ninguna espera que era un flamethrower! Pienso que lo conseguí de.. uh.. ¡Joey!! ¡Eso es él!!!  
  
Ryou: ¿Qué el infierno Joey desearía con un arma del paintball? ¡Hey waitaminute! ¡Él le prestó ' ' un arma del paintball?!¿?   
  
Bakura: hehehe.. No exactamente...  
  
Ryou: Bakura..  
  
Bakura: No es mi avería que él intentó utilizarla en mí.  
  
~flashback~   
  
Bakura: * sosteniendo un palo de béisbol sobre su cabeza *   
  
Joey: * caminatas más allá con de un arma del paintball * * Bakura golpes Joey en la cabeza *   
  
Bakura: ¡Ha! ¡That'll le enseña a no darme una conferencia Ryou!!! .......¡Hey espera! ¡Usted no es Ryou!!!  
  
Joey: ¡Usted Híbrido!!! ¡Usted pagará ése!!  
  
Bakura: ¡Cómo alrededor lo llamamos uniforme?! ¡Le golpeé en la cabeza, usted rompí mi palo! ¡Vea!! ¡* soporte la mitad de un palo * incluso!!  
  
Joey: Porqué usted poco.. * lanzamientos del arma del paintball * * tortazo de Bakura de los golpes entre los ojos *   
  
Bakura: ¡* cubierto en la pintura roja * USTED MORTAL PATHETIC!!!! .!! ¡Porqué tuvo que ser rojo pinte?! ¡cPorqué!?! ¡cNoooooooooooooo!! * Bakura lo envía al reino de la sombra *   
  
Bakura: ¿Hey cuál es éste? * toma el arma del paintball * * lanzamientos apagado y golpes un individuo que camina abajo de la calle *   
  
individuo: ¡CUSTED BASTARDO QUE COGE!!!! * se desmaya *   
  
Bakura: * smirk malvado * coooooooolllll...  
  
flashback~ del ~end   
  
Bakura: hmm.. Venido pensar en él nunca lo dejé fuera de allí.. Hehehe.  
  
Ryou: ¡cQué!?! ¡cBakura!!!! ¡CLÁNCELO AHORA!!!!  
  
Bakura: No. ¿Por qué debo?   
  
Ryou: Ahora déjelo hacia fuera o.. um.. ¡* saca el gato relleno * o el gato lo consigue!!!  
  
Bakura: ¡No!! No Sr..¡Snuggles! Significo.uh. ¡Usted no puede amenazarme!!!  
  
Ryou: ¡Oh sí?! * rasgones el oído *   
  
Bakura: ¡cNooooo!!!!! ¡CUSTED LO ESTÁ LASTIMANDO!!!!!  
  
Ryou: -_-;;; Bakura es un juguete relleno. No puedo hur-   
  
Bakura: ¡* gritando * aceptable usted triunfo! ¡Lanzaré a ese idiota! Apenas no . Daño. Sr.. Snuggles.  
  
Ryou: idiota..  
  
* Bakura deja Joey libre *   
  
Joey: ¡Ése era sooooooo asustadizo! ¡Usted me ahorró!! Hey.¡Usted me puso allí en el primer lugar!! ¡Y no es que mi arma del paintball?!¿? * Bakura y Joey comienzan a luchar sobre el arma del paintball *   
  
Ryou: * sweatdrop doble * Hmm cuál es éste. * ¡Abre el sobre * hey Joey allí es uno para usted también! * saca dos letras *   
  
Joey: ¡* sacadores Bakura en la cabeza y las tomas la letra * hey está para mis sis también! Maravilla cuáles es..  
  
~!¡juego shop*&%$#@ de @$%&*Turtle!~   
  
Yami: * lupulización alrededor del sitio de Yugi que intenta conseguir sus pantalones encendido * (fangirls: ¡drool triple!¡) porqué en el nombre del ra lo hice compro algo a firmemente?! ¡cGrr!! ¡cOdio ESTOS PANTALONES!!!  
  
* la puerta se abre *   
  
Yugi: ¿...Yami?   
  
Yami: ¿Wa? ¡cArgh!!! * viajes y caídas al revés fuera de la ventana *   
  
Yugi: ¿Yami? Eso es extraño, yo pensó que lo oí adentro aquí. pozo del oh. Hmm. Sus pantalones todavía están aquí. ¿Where'd él va? * Yami estalla en el cuarto que se ruboriza furiosamente *   
  
Yugi: Hey allí usted es.¿wa? ¡cHahaha!!!  
  
Yami: ¡Sea reservado! ¡* va a poner sus pantalones encendido * ésta es su avería!  
  
Yugi: ¡Yo?!  
  
Yami: ¡Usted asustado me y me caí fuera de la ventana sobre el punto exacto donde cierto grandpa sucede guardar una planta del cacto!!! ¡Y conjetura qué más?!  
  
Yugi: ¿* intentando no reír * sí?   
  
Yami: ¡Eran película las noticias en nuestra calle hoy y apenas sucedieron cogerme en la película!!  
  
Yugi: * explosiones fuera de reír *   
  
Yami: Pozo de Ya.. ¡CPARE EL REÍR!! ¡No es ése divertido!  
  
Yugi: ¡Está Sí! * gira el T.V. ¡para ver la caída de Yami fuera de la ventana al revés sobre una planta del cacto entonces funcione dentro de la casa * vea! ¡cHahaha!!  
  
Yami: GRR. Kaiba nunca me dejó vivir eso abajo. ¿De todas formas había algo que usted necesitó decirme Hikari? Yugi: ¿huh? ¡Oh Sí! Conseguimos una letra. Calculé puesto que fue tratado nosotros dos nosotros si ambos abiertos él.  
  
Yami: Bien entonces, vaya a continuación.  
  
Yugi: ¿Me pregunto lo que podría ser?   
  
~!@$%&*&%$#@!~   
  
SL: ¿* cubierto en bandages*Yes qué podría él ser? ¡Amperio hora un qué cliffhanger!  
  
Yugi: ¿Qué le sucedió?   
  
Ryou: Bakura fue a Marik para la ayuda. ¡Era tremendo! ¡Vi la cosa entera!  
  
Yugi: y...  
  
Ryou: Y él la funcionó encima con su motocicleta. -_-;;   
  
Yugi: oh..  
  
Sl: tan los píos y yo de R+R guardaremos el fijar (si consigo algunas buenas revisiones que es) Bakura:*walks más allá de * como eso va siempre a suceder.  
  
Sl: ¡cHey TODAVÍA TENGO Un HUESO A ESCOGER CON USTED!!!! * persecuciones él *   
  
Ryou: aquí vamos otra vez. 


End file.
